To implement business strategies successfully, business-management concepts, including business processes, may be implemented in enterprise systems with the help of process models. In general, a process model refers to an abstraction of a process, such as a business process, in terms of the activities and their related roles and artifacts. For example, a process model may be developed for purchasing inventory, from which an executable instance of the process model may be generated, where the executable instance of the process model may reflect an underlying business process for purchasing inventory.